Foreign relations of Kalmar Union
The foreign policy of Kalmar Union is based on its identity as a sovereign state in Europe and the Arctic. As such its primary foreign policy focus is on its relations with other nations as a sovereign state. As heir of Denmark, Iceland, Norway and Sweden, Kalmar Union has maintained good diplomatic relations with most of the countries from the beginning. However, unlike its predecessor states, Kalmar Union has distanced itself from the traditional nordic policy of neutrality and non-intervention to become in recent years a leading player in world politics with a strong "active international policy". This leadership is based on a strong sense of independence and the refusal to cede sovereignty to other supranational organizations, in a broad and active diplomatic network, and in a powerful armed forces well equipped and ready to be used at any time and place. International disputes *'Rockall'. A continental shelf dispute involving Kalmar Union, Ireland, and the UK. Ireland and the UK have signed a boundary agreement in the Rockall area. *'Hans Islands'. An island located between Greenland, Kalmar Union and Canadian Arctic islands. Unresolved boundary disputed between Canada and Kalmar Union. This dispute flared up again in July 2005 following the visit of a Canadian minister to the disputed island. *'North Pole'. Kalmar Union is trying to prove that the North Pole is geographically connected to Greenland. If such proof is established, Kalmar Union will claim the North Pole. *'Maritime border with Poland'. Kalmar Union and Poland have still not agreed on the location of the maritime border between the two countries. Kalmar Union supports a border halfway between the two countries; Poland wants to be awarded an even greater share of the Baltic Sea. The Polish position is based on the argument that Poland have a longer coast line than the Kalmar Union island of Bornholm. *'Territorial claims in Antarctica'. (Queen Maud Land and Peter I Island) are only recognized by Australia, France, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. *'Åland Islands'. Prior to 1809, the Åland Islands were located within the boundaries of the Swedish realm. However, in the Treaty of Fredrikshamn on September 17, 1809, Sweden had to give up control of the islands, along with Finland, to Imperial Russia. The Grand Duchy of Finland became an autonomous entity, including the Åland Islands, within the Russian Empire. By the Treaty of Paris of April 18, 1856, which ended the Crimean War, Britain required Russia to withhold the construction of any new fortifications on the islands. This stipulation was obeyed, despite unsuccessful attempts to change the status of the demilitarised islands in 1908. However, in 1914, at the start of the First World War, the Russian government turned the islands into a submarine base for the use of British and Russian submarines during the war. In 1920, Finland granted wide-reaching cultural and political autonomy to the Åland Islands. The League of Nations considered these measures as satisfying demands to protect the Swedish language and culture there. When Kalmar Union was formed, and once it became known that Finland would not be part of it, a strong pro-unification feeling emerged again on the islands. Since then all the governments of Kalmar Union have tried unsuccessfully to seek an approach to Finland to resolve this issue. The good official relations between both countries have ensured that the matter has not led to a diplomatic conflict, but the status of Åland Islands is a matter of permanent debate between both countries. *'Norðreyjar' (Northern Isles). Although the Shetland and Orkney Islands were incorporated into Scotland in the 15th century and later became part of the United Kingdom, there is an enormous cultural and historical relationship between the islands and Kalmar Union since the Norwegians ruled the islands since the 8th to 15th centuries. Kalmar Union claim of sovereignty over the islands has been due to the growth of national sentiment among the population in recent years, but also in the wake of disputes with the United Kingdom in the delimitation of fishing and oil areas. It is perhaps the greatest challenge in relations between both countries and the reason why they have cooled down in recent times. International cooperation Since its formation in 1951, Kalmar Union has been characterized by maintaining an active policy on cooperation and development aid with the most disadvantaged countries. It has a very restrictive legislation on immigration, but maintains important development aid programs in third world countries that are carried out by governmental and non-governmental organizations. These programs range from direct aid to cooperation in educational, health and public order matters. Europe Europe is undoubtedly one of the main axes of Kalmar Union's foreign policy. In spite of having always refused accession to the European Union, it maintains close cooperation with European countries in economic, political and security areas. The High North Russia Russia is one of the main points of attention in the foreign policy of Kalmar Union. In the first years since the formation of the Union, relations with the former Soviet Union were determined by the Cold War. The Soviet threat and non-NATO membership was the main reason that drove the development of powerful armed forces. In spite of everything, relations with the Soviet Union began to be closer in the 1980s when agreements were signed on matters of economic and diplomatic policy. The birth of Russia was viewed with concern by the governments of the Union, but the concern was diminished in the early years when various agreements of cooperation and understanding were signed between the two nations. At present, relations can be described as cordial and fluid with exchanges in technological, economic and even military matters. The successive economic reforms undertaken by the government of Russia have served so that companies of Kalmar Union have been benefited from the good relations between both nations in terms of access to new markets as economic cooperation. On the other hand, Kalmar Union is Russia's main trading partner even over other COMECON members. Since 2007 both nations have been cooperating in the development of the Arctic Region. *Kalmar Union-Russia relations Americas Diplomatic relations of Kalmar Union with the American countries have always been fluid in general, with the exception of some dictatorial regimes. North America has always been one of the axes of the international policy of Kalmar Union although in recent years the interest to develop its influence in South America has increased considerably. Kalmar Union maintains economic, cultural, technological and military collaboration agreements with most countries in North America. *Kalmar Union–Sierra relations *Kalmar Union-Brazoria relations Asia Pacific Region Category:Kalmar Union Category:Politics Category:Politics in Kalmar Union